Magic White Boy Knights
by Kodae
Summary: Take the Rayearth characters then trade the knights for three preppy guys and you have Magic White Boy Knights!
1. We Get Some Sweet Armor

Magic White Boy Knights  
Episode One: We Get Some Sweet Armor!  
  
  
OPENING THEME  
  
  
My body is so hot.  
All the girls they really love mee.  
I can't help it, that I look so good.  
I was just born with this amazing beattyyyyyyyyy.  
My good looks go with my stunning clothes.  
It makes a sexy mix.  
- A wonderful model  
I just want to have fun allll the time.  
I've made out with a lot of girls before  
And I know that they'll be more  
And I know that I'll like it!!!  
Who's to blame when you look this good  
And get all of the girlllsssssssss  
My Body is so hot  
And the girls really love meee  
I can't help it, that I look this good  
I was just born with this amazing beaty  
I'll always be trying  
To get the chicks  
Now I'm ready to go  
  
You see a whole bunch of kids hanging out by a pop machine in the Washington Monument. They are on their school trip to the nation's capital. Just then a slutty girl walks by.  
  
  
Don: Whoah! Look at the ass on her.  
James: Jesus Christ....I want some of that.  
Corey: HMM HMM Sweet dreams are made of that.  
The women hears them and turns around.  
  
Don: Yeah look at me, you know you want my body.  
Corey: Shut the fuck up, you know she wants ME!  
The Women: I'll take all three of you for fifty bucks.  
  
Just then a flash of white surrounds everything. The three guys see a girl's face in the light.  
  
Emeraude: Please save my World, mythical Magic Knights.  
  
Just then light surrounds them...  
  
  
The next thing they know they are riding on a giant moose-like creature.  
  
James: What the fuck just happened?  
Don: Dudes we are riding a giant moose.  
James: No shit!  
James: Dudes.....Just calm down. What do we know so far? OK a hot girl appeared in a big flash of light and asked us to save her World. Then we are in a weird place riding a big moose. I think we all know what happens next.  
Don: We go home?  
Corey: We save this World?  
James: No.....we get laid!  
Don: What the hell are you talking about?  
James: This is obviously a big porn flick that we are lucky enough to be in. The big moose, three hot guys, it's just a big trick. Next comes the naked babes.  
Corey: I really think you bumped your head too fucking hard! What you said makes no sense AT ALL!!  
Don: Really dude, shut the fuck up.  
  
Just then the creature stops and the three boys see a little elf person. The elf motions for them to get off and they do so. The elf is wearing a kind of robe and has a magic wand/cane.  
  
Don: Holy shit we're in the North Pole and shit. It's an elf!  
Clef: I am NOT an elf! And you are not in the North Pole.CREATURE..........RETURN!  
  
The creature turns into light and goes into his wand.  
  
Clef: I am Mage Clef. You three were summoned here to save the World of Cephiro.   
James: Watch...Watch.....We'll get to save girls....I told you we were in a porno.  
Don: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!  
Clef: There is not much time left. I must give you all your armor. Before I do I must tell you the story of our World. You see our World is kept stable by the pillar. The pillar is a Princess by the name of Emeraude. She prays for the stability of our World, and it is done. But, evil priest Zagoto has held her captive and she can no longer pray...so our World is falling apart. Zagoto wants to rule this land and cares nothing about Cephiro or the Princess. You must stop Zagoto, rescue the Princess, and save our World. Now for your armor. First tell me your names. We have no time....COME ON!  
Don: I am Don.  
Corey. I am Corey.  
James: I am the love machine.  
Don: FUCKING-A...This is not a PORNO!!! His name is James.  
Clef: Thank you. Now here goes. ARMOR..................MAGIC!  
  
As he says that Don lifts up from the ground and is surrounded by light. Armor is now on him....also on the armor are white gems. Next Corey is lifted up. White light surrounds him and armor appears. He has bright blue gems on his armor. Next is James. The light surrounds him and he has armor. His gems are brown. They all look at each other and at their own armor.  
  
Don: SHIT!!! WE LOOK FUCKING SWEET! Where are our weapons?  
James: Why the hell am I brown? You guys are blue and white...and I am brown.  
Don: Yeah your armor is pretty messed up.  
Corey: Brown.....HE HE HE  
James: Elf dude...gimme a cooler color. Like red, green, even black. Not brown.  
Clef: I did not pick these colors they came from within yourselves.  
Don: SHIT! You have brown stuff inside of you!  
James: Well then, that means you have WHITE stuff.  
The three boys laugh. Clef stands there and wonders if these people can really save his World.  
  
Don: This armor is sweet ass but you can't see our shirts! Dude now no one will know I have Abercrombie on.  
James: I know that sucks.  
Corey: I know, that's fucked up.  
Clef: Hurry we have no time! I will now teach you how to use your magic. All of you close your eyes. Now look for something in your heart....something that speaks to you. Embrace this feeling. Hold it....and believe you have magic.  
Don: Lightening  
Corey: Ice  
James: Earth  
Clef: Right there without even knowing it you said your element. You can know the basis of magic.  
Just then the four saw a women flying...coming towards them.  
  
Clef: That is Alcyone. Once of Zagoto's minions.   
Don: WHOAH! She's pretty hot.  
James: No kidding!  
Corey: HOT SWEET MOLASSES!  
Clef: Go on now....follow that road........you will come to Persea's house. She will make you your weapons and you will get Mokona!  
Alcyone: Too late. I am already here!  
Don: WHITE........BOY......LIGHTENING!!!!!  
As he said that he put his hands straight out and aimed at her. Lightening came out and hit Alcyone.  
Don: YES! I don't know how or why but I just did that. I just did that! Lightening came out of my hand sweet ass sweet!  
Clef: Good work. But, she won't be knocked out for long. Hurry along on the road! Hurry...go and get your weapons.....and save us all!  
  
The three boys are walking down the road that Clef told them about. They have no idea what dangers they are in for next. And what will happen with Clef and Alcyone? Find out in Magic White Boy Knights Episode Two: Fuzzy Little Jewel Thing!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fuzzy Little Jewel Thing

Magic White Boy Knights  
Episode Two: Fuzzy Little Jewel Thing!  
  
  
OPENING THEME  
  
  
My body is so hot.  
All the girls they really love mee.  
I can't help it, that I look so good.  
I was just born with this amazing beauttyyyyyyyyy.  
My good looks go with my stunning clothes.  
It makes a sexy mix.  
- A wonderful model  
I just want to have fun allll the time.  
I've made out with a lot of girls before  
And I know that they'll be more  
And I know that I'll like it!!!  
Who's to blame when you look this good  
And get all of the girlllsssssssss  
My Body is so hot  
And the girls really love meee  
I can't help it, that I look this good  
I was just born with this amazing beauty  
I'll always be trying  
To get the chicks  
Now I'm ready to go  
  
Three Junior High school guys.....Corey, Don, and James were taken into another World called Cephiro. They were called there by a Princess to save their World. They got their armor and leanred magic. Now they are making their way to Persea's house.  
  
  
The three boys are walking on the road.  
  
Don: All of this is like so fucking weird. I mean we are in this fucked up place and we have to save a Princess.  
James: Earth......Earth......What the hell is up with that?  
Don: Earth is not that bad dude.  
Corey: Yes because rocks are cool!  
James: Shut the fuck up, Corey. You got ice. Cold and slow, like you in the sack. Let's not kid ourselves. We all heard about you and Brittany. See now rock is hard and big!  
Corey: Dude she loved it. At least I am not in a virgin. And Earth is not rock. You're like plants and stuff.  
Don: You know guy, lightning is hot and fast. And really cool. No one ever gets sick of seeing lightning.  
James: I am earth. See my big and hard.......  
Don: Shut up no one wants you to finish that.   
James: Has no one noticed that we all smell like shit?  
  
They all smell themselves.  
  
Don: Holy shit! We do smell all funky. We need to shower.  
Corey: We smell like dog shit.  
James: We should find a like or something soon enough. Oy maybe this chick has a bathroom.  
Don: I'm sure she'd have a bathroom. Unless she's like a skank.  
Corey: Ha Ha Ha skank.  
Then they came across a small pond.  
Don: Finally...we can get unstinkafied!.  
James: We have to get undressed now don't we?  
Don: Yeah....if you wonna wash. Unless of course you are ashamed of your small package.  
James: Shut up.  
They are started taking off their clothes. Then they went into the water.  
  
Don: Dude this water is really clear. My dick looks so big and nice.  
James: HA HA HA HA HA HE HE HE HE  
Corey: HMM HMMM HA HA HA HA HA God Don just start jackin' off why don't ya.  
  
Just then a little monkey-like creature found the magic knights. He reached into his pouch and sprinkled magic dust into the water.  
  
Gayomster: Iddle diddle fiddle eelings. Make them all have homosexual feelings! A HA HA HA HA  
  
The three boys do not notice Gayomster, or the spell he was casting on them.  
  
Don: I wonder what ever happened to Clef? He never contacted us. Boy, for an elf he had a FINE ASS.  
Corey: I know I am starting to get worried as well. God Don I never really noticed your chest before. You gots a nice six-pack bro.  
Don: Thanks....I've been working out. Your body isn't that bad wither you know. Want me to rub your back? You look tense,  
Corey: Sure why not? COME on over.  
Don went over and started rubbing Corey's shoulders. James came closer to see what was going on.  
  
Corey: OOOH. That feels SOOO good. Has anyone ever told you that you have magic hands?  
Don: OH stop it! You are always soo funny  
James: This is odd but you two are really making me hot. Don, want me to rub your shoulders?  
Don: Sure why not  
James went over and started rubbing Don's shoulders.  
  
Don: James? I never knew you had you dick pirced.  
James: Yeah. Like it? It's a little jewel earing.   
Corey: Let me see! WHOAH. Can I feel it? Is it gold?  
James: Of course it's gold. Feel it later...we are rubbing each other's shoulders now.  
  
The group spends the next ten minutes rubbing each other, nude in the water. All talking stopped...they just enjoyed rubbing each other.  
  
James: I really love you guys. Let's make love....all three of us...together.  
Don: Why not....LIGHTNING POWER!!!! OH YEAH BABY!!!  
Corey: I'm "up" for it.  
They all started to make love. Gayomster was going to enjoy watching them SOOO much. But he knew that while they were distracted he had to get them or else he'd be punished by Zagato. So he jumped out before they could really do anything.  
  
Gayomster: HA HA HA You fools!   
  
He lifts he wand and takes the spell off. They three boys all look at each other.  
  
Gayomster: Look at you! If I hadn't had stopped you, you would have all made love! You are all GAY!!  
Don: SHIT!!! GET OFF OF ME JAMES!!!  
Corey: GET OFF OF ME DON!!  
James: SHIT SHIT....I was rubbing Don!  
Gayomster: HA HA HA Like my homosexuality spell? I am Gayomster....my powers are those of homosexuality!! I will not destroy you...Magic Knights!!  
The three boys run up and put on their clothes and armor  
  
Don: You fucking pussy! You made us gay for like twenty minutes. You shall pay! WHITE........BOY.......LIGHTNING!!!!  
  
His hands reach up and white listening comes out. It is aimed at Gayomster but he misses.  
  
Gayomster: Say goodbye Don. When you are dead it won't be long before your lovers will join you. ANAL............SEX..........STIMULATION!!!!  
  
Gayomster puts out his wand and a long mass of energy comes out and goes behind Don and it hits him in the butt. He falls down.  
  
Gayomster: Well,well one down two to go. I don't know your two names. Not that that matters.  
James: I am James. Please spare me. I know no magic.  
Gayomster: Too bad. Prepare to die! By the way I saw the piercing. It's pretty cool. BAD......BOY........BONDAGE!!!!  
  
Gayomster puts out his hands and leather straps come out and start whipping. They hit James and knock him out.  
  
Gayomster: Only you are left! Prepare to die.   
Corey: I don't count on it. I had two guys toching each other while touching me. YOU WILL BE REWARDED!  
Gayomster: HUH?  
Corey: You see I really am gay. And I LOVED WHAT YOU HAD THEM DO.  
  
Just then Corey pulled down his pants and boxers. Gayomster stared at him.  
  
Corey: Like what you see? Well too bad. I am NOT a fag! ABERCROMBIE.......ICE......AVALANCE!!!!!  
  
Corey put up his hands. Blue light came out and then disappeared. Then HUGE icicles came out from the sky and fell on Gayomster.  
  
Gayomster: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Corey put his pants back on. All the others awake  
  
Don: How did you beat him?  
Corey: I was very close to learning an attack so I distracted him by pulling down my pants. It gave me enough time. I attacked and he feel. When he dies you guys came back.  
James: So I am the ONLY one who knows no magic?  
Don: Yes. You are. Gayomsters powers were strong...look what he made us do in the water! THAT WAS SICK!  
Corey: Let's just get to Persea's house and NEVER bring this up again.  
Don: Before we agree to do that I gotta say one more thing. That earing you have James is cool!!  
James: Yep....everyone LOVES my little fuzzy thing with a jewel!  
  
And so they start on the road once more.  
  
  
  
Will the magic knights ever reach Persea's house? Will homosexual feeling "arise" again? And what ever happened to Clef? Find out in Magic White Boy Knights Episode Three: We Learn So Much How Can We Remember It All?  
  
  
Authors Note: I was originally going to make this episode where they meet Mokona. Then I though "Fuzzy Little Ting With A Jewel" how could I resist? This episode will go in the books as one of the funniest and the sickest. All these jokes are in good fun and I am not trying to discriminate against gays. Just to let you know. Also I do not own MKR. I dunno why I am putting a disclaimer but I am. If you ever wasn't to get in touch with me(the author) E-mail me at kodae@galaxypolice.com I'd love to hear what you thought. THANKS!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. We Learn So Much How Can We Remember It ...

Magic White Boy Knights  
Episode Three: We Learn So Much How Can We Remember It All?  
  
  
OPENING THEME  
  
  
My body is so hot.  
All the girls they really love mee.  
I can't help it, that I look so good.  
I was just born with this amazing beauttyyyyyyyyy.  
My good looks go with my stunning clothes.  
It makes a sexy mix.  
- A wonderful model  
I just want to have fun allll the time.  
I've made out with a lot of girls before  
And I know that they'll be more  
And I know that I'll like it!!!  
Who's to blame when you look this good  
And get all of the girlllsssssssss  
My Body is so hot  
And the girls really love meee  
I can't help it, that I look this good  
I was just born with this amazing beauty  
I'll always be trying  
To get the chicks  
Now I'm ready to go  
  
Three Junior High school guys.....Corey, Don, and James were taken into another World called Cephiro. They were called there by a Princess to save their World. They got their armor and leanred magic. On their way to Persea's house they met up with an evil Monkey-Monster called Gayomster. He made them homos for what seemed to be an eternity. He knocked down the first two knights. But, his plans were foiled when Corey tricked him. Corey learned his first magic attack and destroyed Gayomster. Now they finally reach Persea's house!  
  
Don: We actually made it!  
James: YES YES YES YES, we made it. So what? I still know NOOOOOO magic! I am so lame.  
Corey: No shit! He knocked you out with Bad Boy Bondage!  
James: SHUT UP!  
Don: Dudes STOP fighting! I see the house. We'll be there soon! I wonder if this Persea chick is hot.  
James: She's pry another elf. Elf's scare me. Seriously...I had a bad experience when I was younger. I HATE their pointed little ears. They are UGLY AS SIN!  
Corey: No one noticed this but...Clef's ears weren't pointed. He was just small.  
Don: Small...HE HE HE HA HA HA  
  
They reach a house they knock. The door opens and they go inside.  
  
Persea: Welcome, I have been waiting for a LONG time for you three.  
James: ORGY.....ORGY....ORGY!!!!!! YAY!!!  
Don: ( punches him) Shut the hell UP!  
Corey: Leave him alone Don. Maybe being a love slave is part of our training.  
James: Miss? Will you be fucking us as part of the training?  
Pesea: Fucking? What is that?  
James: It's when a guy sticks his..  
Don: JAMES!!!  
Persea: You mean sex?(looks VERY stunned) You are mere boys....and besides that is NOT part of your training.  
Don: Told ya.  
Don: (whispers to Corey) Although she is HOTTT!  
Coery: AMEN to that!  
Mokona jumps out and starts hitting the boys.  
  
James: FUCKING-A!!! It's a fucking stuffed animal. He hit me in the nuts!  
Don: It's a rabbit!!  
Corey: It's just an animal. COME HERE LITTLE GUY!(Mokona jumps into Corey's hands) SEE!  
Mokona: PU PU PUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Persea: That is Mokona...he will be your guide. I am Persea...I will make you your weapons.  
Don: I already have a "big sword".  
James: GOO DAWG!! (gives Don a High 5)  
Mokona: PU PU NO PUUUU HE HE HE  
Don: Shut the fuck up rabbit!  
  
Mokono jumps from Corey and bites Don's face. Then goes back to Corey.  
  
Mokona: HA HA HA HA HA HE HE HE  
Don: Come here...I'll fuck you up you gay ass little..  
Persea: ENOUGH! Listen to me!!! I will make your weapons. But before I do you have to do something for me.  
James: Nuff said. This is where I "CUM" in.  
Don: Yeah..you're almost as funny as the fucking rabbit.  
Mokona: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Corey: Leave Mokona alone. He's coo.(Mokona cuddles up to Corey)  
Don: Looks like Corey's got a new boyfriend. Maybe it wasn't really Gayomster in the pond. You and the rabbit seem to be "getting along" VERY NICELY.   
Mokona: PUUUUUU(his jewel lights up and he zapps Don) HE HE HE PUUUU  
Don: HOLLY SHIT!!!!! FUCKING LITTLE RABBIT!!!  
Persea: ENOUGH!!!!!!!!! For me to made you your weapons you have have to get me a mineral called "MOCKOMATTO".  
  
ALL OF THE KNIGHTS LAUGH  
  
Persea: What is so funny.  
James: Mockomatto....funniest word I have ever heard!!!!  
Persea: Anyways...........Once you get me this mineral I can make you your weapons.  
Don: Where do we get this mineral at?  
Persea: Mokona will guide you.  
Don: How great.  
Mokona: HE HE HE  
Persea: Mokona is usually VERY nice and polite. He just must not like you. Although he seems to liek Corey.  
Corey: How did you now my name?  
Persea: Clef told me.  
James: CLEF??? When did you talk to him.  
Persea: OH OH OH I forgot to tell you! Stupid me. He talked to me through Mokona today! The little witch turned him into stone. But he is OK. Well, at least for now. He told me all about you guys.   
Don: Wll he didn't tell us about the FUCKING BUNNY.  
Mokona: PU PU PU PU PUUUUUUUUUU HISSSSSSSSS  
Persea: He is not a bunny! His name is Mokona..didn't I already go over this? Anyway...he will guide you and has everything you could need on the tip?  
Don: What the hell? Does he carry around a big suitcase? He's too weak for that. I bet ya he's never gotten laid.  
Mokona: PUU?  
Don: See, he's soo stupid! He dosen't even know what laid it.  
Persea: He does come from a different World then you, you know. I myself do not know what this this.."laid" is.  
Don: It's when a guy sticks his...  
Persea: OH MY! You can stop right there. I now know what it means. EWWW You know a lot for being so young  
Don: Can I ask you something Persea?  
Persea: Of course. It's only natural to have questions about all of this.  
Don: Do you think I have a hot body?  
Persea: I will not answer such stupid questions. Please leave now and do what I have asked you. But, before that you will need to get weapons for now.  
  
Takes them to a room with weapons lining the walls.  
  
Persea: Please take whatever one appeals to you.  
Don: (picks a sword) YAY! That appeals to me.  
Corey: (picks a crossblow) OH YEAH! THIS KICKS ASS.  
James: (picks a stick) What the hell? I don't want a stick! It just like floated to my hand. (repicks a sword) Much better  
Persea: Now be on your way and find the mineral, Mockomotto. BE OFF NOW. And please, be careful...Magic Knights.  
  
The knights follow Mokona down a path....hoping to get the way cool mineral with the funky name.  
  
What will happenen next and stuff? Find out in the next episode "Fears and Pears"  
  



	4. Fears and Pears

Magic White Boy Knights  
Episode Four: Fears and Pears  
  
  
OPENING THEME  
  
  
My body is so hot.  
All the girls they really love mee.  
I can't help it, that I look so good.  
I was just born with this amazing beauttyyyyyyyyy.  
My good looks go with my stunning clothes.  
It makes a sexy mix.  
- A wonderful model  
I just want to have fun allll the time.  
I've made out with a lot of girls before  
And I know that they'll be more  
And I know that I'll like it!!!  
Who's to blame when you look this good  
And get all of the girlllsssssssss  
My Body is so hot  
And the girls really love meee  
I can't help it, that I look this good  
I was just born with this amazing beauty  
I'll always be trying  
To get the chicks  
Now I'm ready to go  
  
Three Junior High school guys.....Corey, Don, and James were taken into another World called Cephiro. They were called there by a Princess to save their World. They got their armor and leanred magic. They got to Persea's and now they have to get the mineral MOCKOMATTO. They got Mokon and are now on their way.  
  
  
Don: OK guys. I really hate that fucking bunny and I'm hungry. Why don't we kill him and eat him.  
Corey: Come on now, he's not that bad at all. In fact, I kinda like him.  
James: You'll rape the bunny!  
  
Grabs Don and mimics Corey humping Mokona  
  
James: Come on Mokona YEAH YEAH HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mokona: PU PU PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Don: Let's just keep walking.  
Corey: Listen the FUCK up James. You dog me again and I WILL beat the living shit outta you.  
James: Did I make you look like a puss in front of your boyfriend? HA HA HAA  
Don: HE HE HEEEEEEE Good one James.  
Mokona zaps them both in the balls and laughs.  
  
Corey: See, he's a nice guy and you piss him off.  
Kayla: More then you think.  
Don: Where the hell did you come from?  
  
  
They see a 16 year old girl. She's wearing a silk dress and the colors amaze them.  
  
Kayla: My name is Kayla. I am a Sage in this area and can read people's minds. With that said I want you all to know that you are very close to the spring to get your mineral.  
James: How does she know what we're doing?  
Don: Dude, she just said that she could read minds.  
James: Oh yeah  
Kayla: With my power I an also read animals minds. Mokona is a very nice..errr...whatever he is. But, you piss him off beyond his control. He'd never zap someone or be mean in the least. He thinks that you three are dumb and only perfers Corey. By reading your minds I know what you're thinking. And the answer is NO! I'm as pure as a flower, and you are VERY dirty boys.  
Don: I'd love to pick her flower..  
Kayla: I already said NOOOO  
James: What's a sagg?  
Corey: SAG?  
Kayla: Sage you mean? I am a Sage. I rule a temple around this area. But, I am leaving. This land is crumbling. I can see why you are here and have doubts myself but, you MUST save Cephiro. Now, go on to the MOCKOMATTO.  
  
Kayla vanishes and they notice that there is a think blue line in front of them.  
  
Don: What the FUCK?!?!?!  
James: That's where it is, I think. The weed..err...MOCKOMATTO.  
Don: How the fuck do we get into a line?  
Corey. Just jump in, I guess.  
  
All three boys jump into the line.  
  
Crazy Voice: You are now seperated. You must face your own personal challenge to live!  
  
Don: Where is everyone? Corey.....James....? SHIT SHIT SHIT  
  
Out jumps his father.  
  
Don: DAD! DAD!  
Rick: Look at you, you little shit head! You haven't had sex or looked ay a Playboy this whole time. You're not even a man.   
Don: I'm sorry Dad. Look let's just go home.  
Rick: So you can disappoint me again? Screw that, I'm going to kill you!  
  
His father lunges at him, he realizes he has a sword. He swings at his dad.  
  
Rick: You have a sword. I have nothing. We've in a cave with BRIGHT BLUE LIGHTING and you can't even kill me, you GIRL.  
Don: (in tears) Please stop in Daddy. Can't you just love me, huh?  
Rick: I hate you, I've always hated you!  
Don: I hate you, too.  
  
Don rushes at his Dad with the sword and knocks him down. He disappears and the MOCKOMATTO appears.  
  
Crazy Voice: You conquered your fear. That wasn't your Dad it was just a vision. You did good.  
Don: I know it wasn't him. And I know I had to do that to get this mineral. Let's hope Corey and James are OK  
Crazy Voice: I'm just a crazy voice, stop talking now.  
  
Corey wakes up in a blue lit cave, like Don.  
  
Corey: Seperated? How come? What in the...  
  
Just then appears the dorkiest kid at school.  
  
Chris: Hello Corey. Want to play some D and D? Or how about some Magic: The Gathering?  
Corey: Leave me alone Chris. That was the old me. I'm popular now!  
Chris: Come on..just one quick game. Please??  
Corey: LEAVE ME ALONE! You know if I try it once I'll never go back.  
Chris: Come on, wonna watch some Star Trek?  
Corey: I'm popular, I'm popular, I'm popular.  
Chris: Tell yourself that. You were once just like me. Playing D and D on-line in your underwear. You know you loved it!  
Corey: NO! I'm popular! GO TO HELL!!  
  
Corey used his crossbow and shoots one in Chris's head. It shoots back at Corey. It hits Corey in the hand. Blood is dripping out. Corer shoots and arrow and the Dungenons and Dragons game he has in his hands. They all disappear in flames. Don, Mokona, and his own piece of MOCKOMATTO appear.  
  
Don: Mokonna, how come you only appeared when Corey came?  
Mokona: PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
Crazy Voice: You have conquered your biggest fear. You and Don now have your piece of MOCKOMATTO. James if facing his fears right now. By the way, you only killed a vision of Chris, not the real one.  
Don: Chris?  
Corey: Yeah, my fear was all these girls wanting to have an orgy with me.  
Don: Same here!  
  
James awakes in a blue cave like the others. Three naked mean appear. Lance Bass, Nick Carter, and Justin Timberlake.  
  
James: What the hell?  
  
The three guys start making out.  
  
Lance: Come on Corey, join us.  
Nick: OHH YEAH! I want YOU right here Corey.  
Justin: The more the merrier.  
Corey: But, that's wro....OK...it's right BUT...I'm not ga....OK WAIT..UMMM............I usally would guys BUT I need this mineral and...  
Lance: Oh, we'll give you come minerals alright.  
Justin: OHHH YEAHH God Lance, if I had't had fucked you before I wouldn't know it was this great.  
Nick: Hey, I'm the odd one out. You've all done each other and all the other member from N'sync. I've only done you once. Gotta love the BSB/N'sync tour.  
James: (thinks to self) I really REALLY want this. I'm SOO turned on. OK Let's DO IT!  
  
James takes off his clothes, leaves his sword and starts in with the guys. Then they disappear... Next thing he knows he's standing with Don, Corey and Mokona. He is fully clothed and has his sword.  
  
Corey: What the..I was just about read to..  
Crazy Voice: Just take the mineral and LEAVE! That was sick for me to even hear. You are one fucked up group of people. GOD JAMES...that was awful. Take the mineral and go.  
  
The three boys make their way back to Persea's with Mokona leading the way.  
  
Don: Well I fought off a bunch of girls for my biggest fear. Too many girls..  
Corey: SAME HERE.  
James: Same here......  
Don: Aiight, that crazy voice guy sickened by your fear. And he's just a voice. That had to be DIRTY!  
James: I was fighting girls off like the rest of you!  
Don: RIGHT!! That's what I was doing, fighting of hot girls nothing else.  
Corey: Yup, hot girls all the way..ha ha ha......  
James: Yup...hot...nude...dud...err....girls!  
  
  
And so the four of them journey back to Persea's to get their weapons made. They walked in awkward silence. And although it wasn't said they all knew that the other was lying.  
  
  
  
I'd like to dedicate this episode to Kayla. If she didn't keep bugging me it would have been a while beofre it was written. I hope you enjoyed and be ready for episode 5. Thanks again! -Kodae(kodae@galaxypolice.com)  
  
  
  
  



	5. The Death of Persea

Magic White Boy Knights  
Episode Five: The Death of Persea  
  
  
OPENING THEME  
  
  
My body is so hot.  
All the girls they really love mee.  
I can't help it, that I look so good.  
I was just born with this amazing beauttyyyyyyyyy.  
My good looks go with my stunning clothes.  
It makes a sexy mix.  
- A wonderful model  
I just want to have fun allll the time.  
I've made out with a lot of girls before  
And I know that they'll be more  
And I know that I'll like it!!!  
Who's to blame when you look this good  
And get all of the girlllsssssssss  
My Body is so hot  
And the girls really love meee  
I can't help it, that I look this good  
I was just born with this amazing beauty  
I'll always be trying  
To get the chicks  
Now I'm ready to go  
  
Three Junior High school guys...Corey, Don, and James were taken into another World called Cephiro were called there by a Princess to save their World. They got their armor and leanred magic. They got the mineral MOCKOMATTO after facing each their own personal fears.. Now they have to get the MOCKOMATTO back to Persea so she can make their weapons.  
  
Don: Caves are pretty cool.  
James: Yeah, they're hard.  
Corey: Like you'd know anything about that...  
James: Shut the FUCK UP COREY!  
Corey: I bet you and Bob Dole have more in common then we know..  
Don: You mean that I know. I'm sure you know if Corey's ever been hard before.  
Corey: What's that suppouse to mean?  
Mokona: PU PU PU PUUU PUUU(said meanly)  
Corey: We should really work on getting the mineral to Persea.  
James: I bet you'd listen to the fucker bunny.  
Don: ALL OF U FUCKING SHUT UP!!!!! Let's just walk in silence.  
James: I gu...  
Don: THAT'S NOT SILENCE!!  
Mokona: PU PU PU(sticks out tounge)  
James: YOU FUCKER!! Guys, the damn smore's pissing me off.  
Corey: Jesus fucking Christ...we're at her house so...SHUT UP!!!!!  
Persea: You guys are here....  
James: You look surprised.  
Persea: No...No...I....er.....knew you guys could do it.  
Corey: So, now what do we do?  
Persea: I will go and make your weapons. Please give me the mineral. GOOD! Now, please protect my house as I will have to focus all of my energy  
James: On making me cum.  
Don: Gimme five! Good one man.  
James: Well ya know, I try.  
Persea: ON MAKING YOUR WEAPONS!(She takes the MOCKOMOTTO and goes into a room.)  
  
  
Mokona leaves.  
  
Don: So, we just gotta "chill" here while she makes out weapons.  
Corey: Think she had to be nude to make those things?  
James: You'd think so. Wonna take a peek?  
Corey: Might as well. Did U SEE HER ASS?!? Man! Back dat thang UP!  
  
The boys move to look into the door. They see her clothed and concentrating on something)  
  
Ascot: Can I help you with something?  
Corey: Who are you?  
Ascot: I am Ascot. I am sent from Lord Zagato to kill you all. I summon creatures, that is my power.  
James: HOLY FUCK! A KILLER MIDGET!!!  
Ascot: Creature I summon thee!!!! COME FORTH!!  
  
A yellow pentagram of light surrounds him and a giant winged pig-like creature pops out.  
  
James: A fucking pig monster with wings. HE HE That's funny.(Monster pees all over James.)  
James: Son of a.. NOW you've had it!!! EARTH..............SHAKE!  
  
The ground starts trembling. All of the boys fall over and the monster is left unharmed.  
  
Don: YOU FUCKER!! You made me fall on my balls! One more second and they would've popped. FAGGOT!! EARTH SHAKE?!?! What the FUCK? Prissy whore.  
Corey: Yeah, I feel over as well. Learn a decent attack!  
James: LOL I fell, too!  
Don: YOU BASTARD!! YOU ALMOST BUSTED MY NUTS!!!   
LIGHTNING............TORNADO!!!  
Lightning comes out of Don's Hands. He aimed for James. At the same time the pig monster lunged at James. The lightning killed the monster.  
  
Ascot: My baby! YOU KILLED MY BABY!!(James slaps him)  
James: Who do you think you are? You call it your baby yet you make it fight for you? You're a pussy. Put some heart into what you do. ASSHOLE!  
Ascot: (Blushes) Thank you. I think I needed that. You're James, right?  
James: Yes..  
Ascot: I'm gonna go. See ya around James. (Winks at him. Then he summons a monster and flys away)  
The boys go back to find Persea. She's lying with her eyes closed. The magic swords are floating in front of her.  
  
Corey: WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?  
Persea: (opens eyes) While I was making your weapons an earthquake came. I got knocked on the head. I'm...I'm...dying...  
James: Them earthquakes...never did trust 'em...he he...er...  
Don: Yeah, it almost knocked my balls off. And it wasn't a..  
James: GOOD THING TO HAVE HAPPEN!!!! SHUT UP DON!  
Persea: I DID make your weapons, though. Please take them. I wish I could have seen Cephiro in all it's greatness. Maybe even see your world.  
Don: Dudes, I think I can give her some gum I have.  
Persea: Gum?  
Don: It's sticky, you chew it.(looks in his wallet and only finds condoms) OK Open up  
Persea: OHH..it IS chewy. Tastes a bit like rubber. Thank you magic knights. Take your swords and save this land...for...for....for....f.....or...me.(Persea closed her eyes)  
Corey: Guys, she's dead.  
James: Wonna take off her clothes?  
Corey: DUDE, SHE'S DEAD!!  
James: She's still a women. You and me looked at nastier websites when you spent the night. Don, we saw this one pic where this girl had a horse coc..  
Corey: DUDE, SOMEONE IS DEAD.  
Don: I agree, she is.(takes off her clothes)  
James: Man, turn her over so we can see her ass.  
Corey: Whatever, I guess if she'd nude anyhow. Plus, she'd want us to be happy while on our mission.  
Don: AMEN! By the way, where's the bathroom? I have to go and....umm...take a piss.  
James: Sure that's all you'll be doing?  
Mokona pops in.  
  
Mokona: PU PU PUUU(looks up, so the boys look up)  
Corey: Look at those swords. They're fucking sweet!!  
Don: They change when we mature, too. NOT A COMMENT, JAMES!  
The three boys grab their swords. Each is their elemetal color and is a different shape.  
  
Don: These are sweet. In all the excitement I totally forgot about the swords. Thanks Mokona, maybe I did misjudge you.(pets Mokona)  
James: Now EVERYONE likes the queer bunny but me.  
Mokona: HE HE HEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Corey: Now, we gotta save the Princess and this land so that, we can go back to our own.  
Don: Dude, I REALLY gotta get into a secluded area man. Persea got me a little TOO excited.  
Corey: I think she did everyone... Don takes the bathroom...I get the couch....James, the bedroom. Try to be quick.. WE HAVE A WORLD TO SAVE!!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I actually wrote the first half to this and saved it. I wanted to finish it and reread it. It wasn't that great SO I started over. The best time to write is past 1AM on a weekend. I hope all enjoy my stories and the website SHOULD be up soon. I'm happy that people actually like my stories. Without the fans the entertainer is nothing. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Three Wishes

  
Magic White Boy Knights  
Episode Six: Three Wishes  
  
  
OPENING THEME  
  
  
My body is so hot.  
All the girls they really love mee.  
I can't help it, that I look so good.  
I was just born with this amazing beauttyyyyyyyyy.  
My good looks go with my stunning clothes.  
It makes a sexy mix.  
- A wonderful model  
I just want to have fun allll the time.  
I've made out with a lot of girls before  
And I know that they'll be more  
And I know that I'll like it!!!  
Who's to blame when you look this good  
And get all of the girlllsssssssss  
My Body is so hot  
And the girls really love meee  
I can't help it, that I look this good  
I was just born with this amazing beauty  
I'll always be trying  
To get the chicks  
Now I'm ready to go  
  
Three Junior High school guys...Corey, Don, and James were taken into another World called Cephiro were called there by a Princess to save their World. They tried to defend Persea's house as she made their weapons but, it didn't work. Ascot attacked and the knights beat him. But, Persea died, leaving them their evolving weapons.  
  
Emeraude's Voice: Knights, I am the person that summoned you here. My name is Princess Emeraude. I am sending you three magic orbs. Each orb will give you one wish.(An orb appears in each of the boys' hands. It's the same color as their element) You've done so much, please use these for your enjoyment!(voice fades)  
James: Dudes, we can make ANY wish we want, right? These things are sweet!  
Corey:I CAN HAVE THE BIGGEST DICK IN THE WORLD!!!! YESS!!!! Take that, Brad Pitt.  
Don: I'm not even fucking asking....  
James: Dude, we can do more then enlarge body parts. We can have WHATEVER WE WANT!! ANYTHING!!!  
Mokona: (looking mad) PUU PUU PUUUUUUU!!!!!  
James: What's up?? There's no need to be mad. We're just gonna have some fun. We've worked really hard and we earned it, OK?  
James: Yeah, fuck off bunny.  
Mokona: PU PU PUUUUUUUUUUU!!!(Zaps James)  
James: ANYWAYS..Do we want one personal wish each or should we make three wished for each of us? Like we all wish that we all get laid and that'd only count as one wish, right?  
Don: I think it'd make more sense if we all just made our own personal wish. That way if someone fucks up their wish, it's their own fault.  
James: Sounds fair enough. Who goes first?  
Corey: How about we all split up. Some wishes might be more...uhhh...personal, then others.  
James:(nervously) YEAH..I agree!  
Don: Fine to me.  
  
Mokona runs away shaking his head. The three boys separate.  
  
Don: OK. Anything I want? Hm....FUCK IT ALL!!! I can't think. Orb...I wish....I wish.....I wish that 100 girls would all want to fuck the fuck outta me!  
  
As he said that 100 girls appeared. They are in the nude and start undressing him.  
  
Don: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!! Come on baby, who's no daddy?  
Girl 56: You are Don. Now let's do it!  
All the girls start doing "things" to him. He starts screaming in pleasure. Then all the 100 girls turn into 100 attractive guys.  
  
Don: WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?  
Guy 71: Come on dude, you wanted this....  
  
All the guys heap on top of him as Don screams for them to "get the fuck" off of him.  
  
Corey: Anything I want? Well, I'll go with my first thought. Orb, I wish you will give me the biggest dick in the world and that I have a girl to do me.  
  
I dare not to into specifics here but, let's just say he got his wish...  
  
Corey: OH YEAH!!! THIS IS GREAT!! YESS YESSS What the...?  
Girl: Oh my...it's...it's shrinking..  
Corey: What the hell, I can't even see it? It was...now it's.....how the.......  
  
Corey's whole body starts shrinking.  
  
Corey: I'm turning into a fucking troll or something.(The girl starts beating him up)  
  
James: Dude, anything I want. All from this little brown ball. HMM SO COOL!! But, what do I really want? I'm not gonna be sick. Those guys came be so mean some times. I just want a friend. I wish for a little kitty who'll be my friend.  
  
A kitty appears.  
  
James: Hi Kitty. I'll call you Gumdrop. How's my little gummy gum drop? How's daddy's 'lil gummy gum drop? HUH?  
Gumdrop: Meow.....  
  
Gumdrop grows huge and starts tearing up James' face.  
  
James: WHAT THE HELL?? AHHHH  
  
All three boys unsuccessfully fight their own backfired wishes. It doesn't work. When they think all is lost the wishes disappear. The boyd are back in a circle and a Mexican looking women with dark skin and pink bells appears. She's not wearing too much...  
  
Caldina: Hi Y'allCaldina. Did y'all enjoy ma little illusions?  
Don: Who are you? Did you do this to us?  
Caldina: I told ya's. I'm Caldina. I work for Zagato. I'm a master at illusions. The voice you heard was mine. You really think that that there Princess has magic orbs? And that she had enough power left to send them to y'all for pleasure? Although, y'all did seem to enjoy yourselves. You all perverted little boys, ain't ya?  
Don: WHITE BOY....LIGHTNING!!!!!(the lightning bounces back and hits him. He's knocked down.)  
James: DON!!  
Corey: DON!!! NO!!! YOU BITCH!!! ABERCROMBIE ICE.....AVALANCHE!!(Once again Caldina bounces the attack back to him. Only James remains)  
James: You make Gumdrop attack me! YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!  
Caldina: Whatcha'all gonna do about it?  
James: You'll see!!! AEROPOSTAL SKY.....ATTACK!!!!!!!(rocks fall from the sky and bury Caldina.)  
James: Corey, Don, I knocked her out.  
Don: You mean you actually learned some useful magic?  
Corey: You saved us, good job dude. Gimme five.  
James:(the pile of rocks start to move) She's not dead guys.  
Corey: Come on, let's go and see if we can find out more about this land. We'll make her talk.  
Don: I have a stick I can use to beat it out of her......  
  
  
Hello everyone. Yeah, I thought I needed to make up for Episode Five. No one liked it too much. LOL I thought it was OK. ANYWAYS..I hope you like this one. More sick humor. Gotta love sick humor :) It's almost summer, that's when I write my best! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Magic White Boy Knights Special!

Magic White Boy Knights  
In  
The Real World Special  
  
In this episode of the Magic White Boy Knights we take a break from the usual story. While on the way to get the mineral the boys fall into a magic mirror. This magic mirror takes them to Cody's house. This story takes you inside Cody's life. Plus, you get the three knights as well. If you're confused about the story, don't worry! It's all in good fun. Just think of the Mihoshi Special. And enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Cody: (talking to Meghan on the phone) OK! This is going to be the best Birthday party ever!  
Meghan: Who's all coming?  
Cody: You, Charlotte, Stacey, Leigh, Molly, Sarah, and myself.  
Meghan: Why did you invite Leigh? LEIGH?!?!  
Cody: Without Leigh there would be no gay jokes.  
Meghan: Whatever.  
Cody: OK, Well I got to go. See ya. Be here at six.  
Meghan: OK!  
They hang up the phone.  
  
Cody: I am 15. YAY!!!!! HA HA HAAAA(hears the doorbell ring) Peeps are here already!  
Molly and Sarah come down the basement stairs.  
  
Cody: Hey, you guys are the first ones here.  
Molly: OK  
Sarah: Nice umm.....basement.  
Molly: Here are your presents!   
Cody: (notices they like look movies) I wonder what these are. I know they can't be Tenchi.  
Sarah: (laughs) SHUT UP! GRRRRR  
Molly: We arn't early are we?  
Cody: Nope not at all.  
  
The rest of the guests arrive.  
  
  
  
Leigh: Cool party dude!  
Stacey: Yes, Yes. Cool party "dude".  
Leigh: Are you making fun of me? Are you making fun of ME? (laughs) Just playing  
Stacey: (says under her breath) I'm sure you were.  
Charlotte: Riiiight. Anyways Cody, thanks for inviting me. I know that I can be a bitch sometimes but I really do want to thank you for..  
Cody: I'm only inviting you because, I don't know why.  
Charlotte: See, I knew that you'd start some shit wit me, dawg.  
Stacey: GUYS, stop fighting.  
Charlotte: Shut up Stacey.  
Cody: SHUT UP!!! It's my party so be good Charlotte..Imp!  
Sarah: Yes can we all just shut up?  
Molly: Yes...Yes we all need to be quiet. I agree Sarah!  
  
The mirror behind them makes a loud "BOOM" noise. The three knights plus Mokona fall out.  
  
Don: Fucking shit! What the tell happened?  
James: We fell.  
Corey: No shit, smartass.  
Cody: What the.....?  
Don: Dude, what's your name, where are we?  
Sarah: Is it just me or did people pop out of the mirror?  
Cody: Yes they did.......Why are you? I am Cody you are in Toledo, Ohio.  
James: That Cody dude is having an orgy with like six girls.  
Corey: Holy shit. He be pimping.  
Don: Let's get in on this. (Jumps on Charlotte)  
Charlotte: HEY! STOP!! No NO...OK Go on. (They start making out)  
Don: God you're hot!  
Charlotte: Shut up and french me, dick!  
James: I gotta get me some of this. (Jumps on Stacey)  
Stacey: (pushes him off) I'm afriad I am taken.  
James: Fine then (jumps on Sarah)  
Sarah: Get the hell offa me you creep! (punches him)  
James: OWW!! That hurts bitch.  
Leigh: Come here dude. (Jumps on James and they start making out)  
Corey: James, why are you making out with a dude?  
Leigh: I'm a chick!  
Sarah: This is creppy.  
Meghan: (whispers to Cody) How can they tell what Leigh is?  
Cody: HE HE HEEEE  
Meghan: Where are you guys from anyhow?  
Charlotte: Dude...Dude...Just take off your clothes..I'll make you feel REALLY GOOD!  
Cody: NO SEX AT MY PARTY!  
Don: Dude..are you queer?  
Cody: No, I am not.  
Mokona: Puuuu Puuuuu (joins Leigh and James)  
Corey: I better have some fun too. (jumps on Meghan)  
Meghan: What the hell you only live once...  
Sarah: MEGHAN???? You're gonna do stuff...with him?  
Meghan: Well he's cute. And has long hair. GRRRRR  
Charlotte: OHHH OHHH OHHH YEAH!! Who's yo mama?????  
Don: You are...YOU ARE!  
Cody: Stacey, Sarah, Molly, what the hell is going on?  
Molly: Well, three boys in armor jumped through the mirror and started making out with most of us.  
Cody: Sound like a cheezy porno.  
Stacey: MAYBE IT IS!!  
Sarah: How did they come from a mirror? What's the point? There's no plot or anything.  
Cody: HUH?  
Stacey: Don is sorta hot. NO STACEY!!! You are taken..don't let yourself be seduced.  
Sarah: Being seduced isn't that bad. (Sarah runs over and starts making out with Meghan and Corey)  
Molly: SARAH?!?!?! What are you doing?? Don't leave me. (joins her)  
Cody: What is going on?  
Stacey: What in the world??? A part of me wants to make out with them. I've been fighting it for SOO long. I don't know if I can any longer. (joins Don and Charlotte)  
Charlotte: Ok Stacey you can join.  
Don: The more the merrier.  
Cody: Stacey would never do that!!!! Something is making them do these really sick things. Even a part of me wants to make out with them. NOOO Fight it, Cody. Think??? What happened? Three boy came from a mirror and all the girls starting making outt with them. Well..Charlotte is ready to go further. I need to stop this. What can I do?  
Don: I hope this is a big training part of becomming a magic knight.  
Corey: God, I hope we have more missions like this.  
James: Fucking-A this is hot!!  
Cody: STOP IT ALL OF YOU!  
Don: They're too into us to talk.  
Corey: Yeah, shut up fat boy  
Cody: Magic? Into??? I 've got it!! You people came from another World. In that world you had powers. They won't work in this world, but you still have the powers. And the powers do what you want them to do. And you want to get laid. So, without knowing it yourselves, your powers made all these people attracted to you!  
Don: SHUT UP!!! I have no idea. I'm making out now!  
James: REALLY! Shut up or join you little pussy!  
Cody: What can I do to stop this? If I don't do something they will have an ongoing forever orgy in my basement. Well, they saw and these girls, got hot, and wanted them, so their powers got them the girls. I need to make them want to go back to their World.  
Don: Why are you talking out loud? And this is our World. We were saving a different world.  
Cody: (goes upstairs)That I need to make you want to go back there. But how?? I need to bring them the ugliest girl around so they'll want to leave but who? Brienne is gone right now, who will I use. (makes a phone call)  
Charlotte: DON DON DON FUCK ME!!!!   
Stacey: I too would like to be fucked.  
Meghan: ME!!  
Sarah: ME TOO!!  
Molly: MEEEEEEEE  
Mokona: PUUUUUUUUU  
They all started to undress. Cody came down the stairs.  
  
Cody: All I did to do to make you leave is to show you something fun. Come on down the stairs.  
  
Down the stairs came.....  
  
  
...........  
  
  
  
.................  
  
..........  
  
Rosie O-Donnel  
  
  
Rosie: Hey you cutie's..let's fuck!!  
Don: EWWWW She has a big head.  
Corey: NOOO  
James: JESUS CHRIST NO!  
A magic beam came through the mirror and took the boys and Mokona back to Cephiro. All the girls put the clothes on.  
  
Meghan: How did you save us? What happened.  
Cody: You were under a spell that they didn't even know they created.  
Leigh: I wasn't under no spell.  
Sarah: EWWW I can't believe I did that!  
Molly: I just followed Sarah.  
Sarah: Sorry Meghan for uhh...joining you.  
Cody: Guys, don't be all OOHHH you were under a spell.  
Stacey: That's right...none of us would never do that at this age.  
Leigh and Charlotte: Speak for yourself!  
Cody: Well it's all over with now. Let's all go to Pizza Hut and get some pizza!  
All: YEAH!!!!!!  
Rosie: Seriously...who wants to fuck me? I'm game!  
  
  
  
And so it ended. The boys and Mokona are now in Cephiro and everything is back to normal. Cody's gang went out for pizza and had a great time! Poor Rosie.........  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Cody (quabbologist@yahoo.com)  
  
  
Note: Although it's not "laugh out loud sick/smart humor" like the other stories, if you know some of the people or the inside jokes it's pretty good. That is all. Please note this is a fictional story. No one get mad if you are/arn't in here. It's all in fun. Plus, you were under a spell. HE HE HE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
